


擁刀之人

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 刀眾設定的楽ヤマ，一個一起看雨的溫馨小故事。





	擁刀之人

**Author's Note:**

> *刀眾設定，名稱使用角色本名。  
*我流詮釋。  
*CWT52無料釋出

沒有人知道為什麼刀眾的隊長和副隊長會湊在一起。  
他們就像是兩個極端，隊長八乙女樂生性嚴謹，做事認真，臉上總是沒什麼表情，橫過右眼的疤痕令原本帥氣的容顏增添幾分肅殺的氣息，壓迫感十足；副隊長二階堂大和則是散漫個性，開會時不見人影是常態，任務中也甚少看見他出手。  
與嚴肅的隊長相比，刀眾的副隊長總是掛著微笑，笑得那樣漫不經心。  
－－沒有人知道八乙女臉上的那道疤痕是怎麼來的，如同沒有人看清過二階堂藏在鏡片後的情緒。  
  
×

他聽見木板被擠壓的吱嘎微響混在風帶起的沙沙葉鳴，由遠而近。他沒有睜開眼睛，細細的雨絲飄入緣廊，落了一些在皮膚上，有些濕涼。二階堂不用思考就知道是誰，腳步聲停在身畔，熟悉的檀香隨布料落下，縈滿鼻尖。  
「你沒去開會。」平鋪直敘的語氣。  
「哥沒去開會不是很正常嗎？」他慵懶地笑著：「反正有你在嘛。」  
八乙女沒有接話，他望著二階堂依舊閉上的雙眼，鏡片上有些許水霧，他皺了皺眉，目光移到僅著單衫的身軀上。  
二階堂在感覺到有東西往身上罩的時候睜開了眼睛，鏡面上的雨珠令視線模糊，然而這不影響他明白自己身上披的是八乙女的大衣。  
「喂喂，哥沒這麼脆弱吧。」  
「披著。」堅決的語氣使二階堂知道沒什麼可以協商的空間，他聳聳肩，接受了這份好意。  
「『那邊』狀況如何？」  
「沒有變化。」八乙女說：「和泉跟春原的情報分析一直很準確，目前看起來狀態穩定。」  
「那最近應該會輕鬆很多。」二階堂打了個呵欠，身上的大衣猶有八乙女的體溫，升高的溫度讓他有些昏昏欲睡：「倒是阿壯，讓夙注意一下，自從上次任務回來，他就有點怪怪的……阿壯總是把自己逼得太緊又不說，讓哥很頭痛啊。」  
「你就是這點讓人很喜歡。」  
「……八乙女，你知不知道這樣很犯規？」  
「嗯？」  
語尾帶著笑意，二階堂感覺自己臉上的溫度有些高，睡意被那句彷彿告白的話語驅散，他坐起身，一回頭，毫不意外地看見八乙女正盯著自己，嘴角微微勾起，讓那總是冰冷的面容增添了一絲暖意。  
－－若是被其他人看見，一定覺得天要下紅雨了吧，二階堂想，除了自己以外，應該沒有幾個人看過八乙女的笑容。  
八乙女的臉湊了過來，二階堂感受到他微涼的唇和濕熱的舌，帶著手套的指尖摩娑著他的髮，他在吻裡嘗到了一絲甜味，還有淡淡的草莓香氣。  
「阿一今天做了點心？」  
「嗯，有幫你留。」  
「嘛，那哥謝謝你啦。」  
大衣因為他起身的動作滑落在腰際，二階堂換了個盤腿的坐姿，順手將略有重量的服飾披到背上。  
「我比較喜歡有實際的動作。」  
「喂喂，現在才什麼時候。」二階堂有些哭笑不得：「真想讓大家看看你這付不正經的樣子。」  
「我倒是不想讓其他人知道你的另外一面。」  
「……哥什麼都沒聽到。」  
二階堂不用照鏡子就知道自己的臉色一定很精彩，他轉過頭，將視線放入了綿綿細雨之中，八乙女也沒再說話，同樣地將目光轉向那一片深深淺淺的山林。被雨水浸潤的碧色彷彿畫卷上的墨跡暈染，如此美景卻隱藏著無數危險。  
而他們這群擁刀之人，即是為此而生。⬛


End file.
